HM-38 120mm Mortar Squad
|upkeep = |prereq = Commander Specific |production_struc = None, called in from the field |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = |num_slots = 0 |speed = 3 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 4 |abilities = Mortar Barrage * Rapidly fires 6 mortar shells at a target. * Costs nothing * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Will put Fire Smoke Barrage on cooldown Fire Smoke Barrage * Rapidly fires 3 smoke shells at a target 15-75 meters away, concealing the entire area in smoke. * Costs nothing * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Will put Mortar Barrage on cooldown Hold Fire * Prevents the unit from acquiring targets automatically. It will only attack manually-selected targets or on barrage command. * Costs nothing. * Duration: permanent until deactivated. Flare * Fires a slow-falling parachute flare, revealing a target area * Requires Veterancy 1 * Costs * Duration: 35 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds (after firing) |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} Overview Compared to the non-commander specific PM-41 82mm Mortar Squad, the HM-38 120mm Mortar Squad is more expensive, but deals much greater damage to infantry in a wider area of effect. This also makes it more dangerous to use in support of infantry in close quarters combat, but the bigger shell and longer range make it very effective at demolishing emplacements and buildings. Weapons Abilities Mortar Barrage * Costs nothing * Activation: Select Ground (at least 15 meters away) * Cooldown: 30 seconds (upon activation) Fire Smoke Barrage * Costs nothing * Activation: Select Ground (at least 15 meters away) * Cooldown: 30 seconds (upon activation) Hold Fire * Costs nothing * Activation: Immediate * Permanent until deactivated Flare * Costs * Activation: Target Ground * Duration: 35 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Requires veterancy 1 Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the Mortar Squad can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation Like all other Soviet units, the Mortar Squad obtains Veterancy points by killing enemy units. It receives 100% of the experience value of each unit it kills. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of Veterancy points, it will automatically advance to the next level, gaining the related bonuses immediately. Soviet units do not share Veterancy points with one another. To receive points, the unit must personally kill an enemy unit. Bonuses At each Veterancy level, the Mortar Squad gains a specific set of bonuses as listed below. Tactics Area Coverage Just like any other mortar, the HM-38 will automatically lob shells at any visible enemy within range. Lucky hits will injure and kill German soldiers, giving your or your allies' troops the edge in combat. The larger explosion of this mortar increases that chance, but is also more dangerous to your own troops if they happen to be within the target zone. Use of Smoke Use exactly like the 82mm, with the benefit of a longer range. Siege The 82mm mortar is a little too light to deal with hardened targets like stone buildings containing MG42's or Oberkommando West halftrack emplacements. Its big brother poses a serious threat to these if allowed to get in range and fire continuously - even one will force the Germans to repair or lose the building (also allowing their engineer squads to be blown to bits) and two will make short work of anything that isn't a tank. Weaknesses Note that the Mortar Squad cannot board transport vehicles. The HM-38 shares the weaknesses of other weapon teams, but is able to Fall Back, as well as operate with only one squad member due to the wheeled carriage. This greatly increases its durability, at the cost of taking a bit longer to setup and tear down. Its shell may be huge and powerful, but it is still a high explosive and shrapnel shell, and will barely scratch a tank. Unless the Germans are playing without their panzers for some reason, the HM-38 often becomes useless in the late game, especially since it costs like a 76mm AT gun, or one and a quarter squad of conscripts. Quotes Gallery